1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector for making electrical connection to spaced conductive cores disposed within a flexible tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The implementation of electrical motors to command closure means such as automobile windows is now very wide spread, these electrical devices requiring a safety mechanism to prevent injury to persons caught during closing thereof. Electrically operated windows of an automobile often have no particular safety mechanism, the safety being implicit in that the torque of the electrical motor is sufficiently low to prevent serious injury. The raising of the electrical window at a certain desired speed however, requires a sufficiently powerful motor to overcome the inertial and frictional forces. Under certain circumstances, the force exerted by the closure means upon closing may be dangerously high, in particular for young children or weak persons.
There is therefore a need to provide a means of detecting an obstacle captured within an electrically operated closure means such as an automobile window. One such detection means designed for this very purpose, comprises a flexible hollow tube having a pair of spaced apart flexible conductors extending along the inner wall of the tube. This tube would be placed proximate the upper sill of the automobile window frame, whereby an obstacle captured between the closing window and the window frame, would compress the flexible tube thereby producing contact between the flexible conductors therein. These conductors would be electrically connected to the electrical motor and contact therebetween would cause appropriate command of the motor. In particular, this known tube includes carbon conductors, which are difficult to provide an interconnection thereto as the carbon conductors can neither be adequately crimped or soldered.
In order to electrically interconnect the electrical motor and the twin core conductor tube, an electrical connector means that is safe and reliable must be devised.